The Early Stages of the World
by The Fabulous Alicia
Summary: Our stage is set in the early times of the game. It's quiet, it's calm, until something new happens. Author's universe
1. 1

I've always been facinated by the technological advances in our world, and the best one has just been improved. Virtual reality, my favorite thing of all time, has just become an interactive game between a network of computers, that network being the internet of course. I can now design a character, bring it to life for others to see. I can be myself, but in a different body. I can look at myself in there and feel so much better about myself, never caring about what they thought in there. I can be a new me, a second chance in The World.  
  
I must admit, I'm not much on the outside world. But as I caress the box containing my key to a new reputation and life, I can't help thinking that it is so new, and I am one of the few who will be able to experience it first, live it first, be it first.  
  
I insert the disk into the drive, watch as the screen comes up. I install the software, and put in the hardware and get the terminal ready. I laugh. The terminal sounds so technical, especially for just some virtual goggles and an advanaced controller. I see a starting screen come into view. The goggles hang around my neck, already getting drenched with the sweat of shivvering anticipation.  
  
Player name? Oh, my name. My real name. Rex, I type, Rex Ikichi. Enter. User name? I bite my thumb, a nervous habit of mine. Let's see, that's a hard one. Maybe an American name. Mike? No, that's just lame. Alex? That's even worse. I'll just be my name, Rex. It's the only thing I could think of, and nobody will know it's me, and if they did, they wouldn't care anyways.  
  
Now the fun part. My character! I look at the blank body outline, itching to get through the tutorial and get started. Should it look like me? I looked in the mirror and decided not to have it look anything like me. If I were better looking it would be better, but now it was time to make my new body. I was determined to make a total improvent on myself it the virtual world, even though I couldn't in the outside. I was satisfied with my character. Long black hair, tall and thin, dressed in black with a sweeping cloak. Penetrating eyes that could see into the very soul of whoever looked at them. He was sure to have the ladies after him. I clicked enter and waited.  
  
Five minutes? Oh well. I decide to look at myself in the full view mirror. I like the online Rex better. His hair wasn't short. He was without glasses. He wasn't a twenty-two year old just out of college who lives with his mom. I lived with her through college as well. I looked at my body now and sighed. I'm a little overweight, well, a lot overweight. I guess you could say I was kind of a nerd. I'm looking for a job as a computer software designer, so I'm definately a nerd. A big, fat, loser.  
  
But the online Rex wasn't.  
  
The chair creaked as I sat down on it. It's going to break someday. Weapon time. Definatly twin blades. Fast swiping and powerful magic. I don't want to lug around something heavy all day either. I see the ok to put on the goggles. I swallow hard, and put them on and hit the ok.  
  
I'm swept through a tunnel of lights and sounds and thrust into a world already full of people. I know what I'm doing, I've read the manual several times. I should form a party first.  
  
"Woah. What a ride!" a singsong voice came from behind me. I was afraid to turn around. "Well, now that I'm in here, I'm completely lost!"  
  
I felt a finger poke at my side. I turned my head slowly and looked into the eyes of a cute blond girl. I was speechless.  
  
"You look like the kind of person who'd know their way around here. What do I do now?"  
  
"You're asking me?" I replied shakily.  
  
"Well, yeah, you're the only one around here! What, am I talking to the sky?" she asked, and then giggled. "Hi! I'm Fall!"  
  
"Fall?" I asked, turning and facing her completely.  
  
"Yup! That's my name, and I'm sticking to it! You're name's Rex, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. And the first thing you should do is form a party, buy supplies, and go level up," I told her.  
  
"Ok. You wanna be in my party?" she asked, bouncing a bit. I blushed as I watched her breasts jiggle as she bounced.  
  
"Sure, if you want me to," I said, still blushing.  
  
"Great!" she said. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," I lied.  
  
"Hold on! My mom's calling!" she said, and her character froze.  
  
She was enchanting to look at. Her golden hair was clipped in the back and rose up in a spikey way when you saw her from the front. Her long bangs were braided and hung in her face. One eye was purple and the other was blue, both were bright and inviting. She had gloves with no fingers on her hands, and her giant heavy blade rested on her shoulder. She seemed to be a wearing shimmery blue animal collar with small studs in it. She wore top that had no straps and didn't even cover her midriff. It was blue with white lace and didn't even fit. The piece of fabric only reached so far and ended in the front, just tied with a piece of ribbon. Her skirt was layered and came about mid-thigh, it was blue and white. Her white boots reached to her knees, and were probably two sizes to big.  
  
I sat there wondering what would happen if I undid the little ribbon holding her top on.

She came back.


	2. 2

[transmission break]  
  
"Balmung. We've just got two more on the game," a short man said. A large figure turned and looked down on him.  
  
"Good. The total count now is one thousand. Who is the one thousandth?" he asked.  
  
"Um. This file says her true name is Faye, but her name in here is Fall. She's a heavy blade, she's in Mac Anu right now," he said.  
  
"I'll go pay her a visit, give her a prize," he said.  
  
[recovered]  
  
She looked down at my hand as it inched towards her.   
  
"Excuse me?" she said quietly, obviously confused as to what was going on.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! It was," I smiled a bit, "enticing?" Surprisingly enough she didn't slap me, only laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is a bit revealing. It's too small for em!" She laughed and I blushed again. "Go ahead, pull the string. Untie it!"  
  
"What?" Now I was confused. She wants me to do what?  
  
"You heard me. Go ahead!"   
  
"I don't think I should," I said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't think you should what?" a deep brave voice sounded.  
  
"Nothing, I," I froze. This man behind me looked like a warrior, and him hanging out with us was, well, unexpected?  
  
"Your name is Fall, is it not?" he asked, walking over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
She giggled and nodded her head, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"You are the one thousandth person to join The World. I have a present for you," he said. He smiled gently and stood back, pointed to her with his sword, and a magnificent pair of wings sprouted from her back. A halo shone above her head, making her golden hair even more beautiful.   
  
"You've gotten the gift of the angel. You have new skills, and you will be the only one ever to have this gift. Use it well," he said. He kissed her forehead and disappeared.   
  
"Wow," she said, confused at what had just happened. "I think I'm special."  
  
I laughed. "Hey, do you wanna go talk?" I said hopefully.  
  
"Why not? The plains?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't know anything about this game!"   
  
"I read the back of the box! Come on!"   
  
We entered the new world of Dun Lorieag. We ran to the plains and lay in the sun, enveloping every minute of it's warmth.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, in here I'm 15, but outside I'm 21! I'm pretty dorky, huh?" she said.  
  
"No. I'm 16 here but 22 out there. Do you look anything like," I didn't know how to phrase it.  
  
"Well, the boobs are right. And the hair. And the height. But the rest isn't! I can't find any clothes like this in the store! What about you?"  
  
Oh no. The question she just asked was the one I was dreading. "Not exactly. I was going for a new look. I'm different on the outside," I said swiftly.  
  
"Hey. That's cool. So," she stretched and yawned, "where you from?" She covered her eyes with her back arm. She peeked out with a look of question on her face.  
  
"Tokyo. I went to school at Tokyo University Tech Department," I replied.   
  
"Seriously? Oh my god! I'm live right near there! Two blocks away in that huge apartment! Do you know where Night Life is?"  
  
"Yeah. But I've never been there. So, those wings, they must be pretty special,"   
  
"I guess. It's pretty neat!" She got up and started to stretch the wings in the sun. She just stood there, absorbed in thought, and my thoughts went elsewhere. Her skirt, fluttering in the breeze, was so inviting. I wanted to reach out and just take a peek at what was underneath it. My hand reached up, almost on its own, and slowly lifted the skirt upwards.  
  
"I'll allow you to continue if you justify why you're doing it," she said, not even looking at me. The fabric slipped from my hand, my head hung, and she sighed. She mumbled something quietly and turned to me. "I'll be right back, I have to drive my mom to the port." Her character froze, smiling brightly at me.   
  
I got up and decided to follow through with her earlier instructions. My hands gingerly fingered the delicate ribbon that held everything from crashing down. I wanted to pull, I wanted to see it, but I didn't. I decided to leave that for later. Well, as long as it was before she came back.   
  
At that moment I decided I should find somebody else for the party. The manual suggested three people, so I'm on the lookout for a third person. People sifted past me, not even giving me a passing glance. I gave up hope. I was a beginner, nothing more, and nobody would want to be in a party with me. I didn't stand out so much here. Nobody really did. Except for the fallen angel standing on the hill.   
  
I looked back at her, and found that she was surrounded by strangers, gaping at her wings, halo, and other features. I rushed up the hill, desperate to make them leave her alone.  
  
"Is this a new event?" one girl asked.  
  
"Do we have to wake her up?" another pondered.  
  
"Maybe it's a statue!" a man said.  
  
"Fools. It's a player who's stepped away from the terminal. She's the thousandth player, so she got a prize from Sir Balmung himself," a tall tawny woman sneered. She shot a glance at me. "You're in her party?"  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"All of you leave at once!" she said, pushing them away with her rod. "My name is Yvonne. I'm always around if you need help or advice. She's going to be one you'll have to protect."

And with that she was gone.


	3. 3

Protect her? Hah. That was something that I never expected that I'd have to do. Well, how to protect a girl. I really didn't know. I decided to just wait for her to come back, and she did. She seemed almost surprised I wasn't frantically tying that ribbon back or kissing her while she was vulnerable. It was kind of odd for me, too.  
  
"Are we going to level up?" I asked. She didn't answer my question, only tackled me and started to kiss me, enveloping us in her wings. It was odd, but very, very fun. As we got up she skipped towards the gate, motioning for me to come along.  
  
We entered the level, a little newbie area, and looked for a monster to appear. I saw her lunge past me at some little grass looking monster and bash it into the ground savagely.  
  
"Done and done," she said proudly. But that look quickly turned to one of sheer horror. "You can have the next one," she said, shivering.  
  
"What?" I asked, whirling around to stand face to face with the horrible monster that she didn't want to fight.  
  
"Lord Balmung, is this really necessary? I mean, sending a level 70 monster at a level two character to see if she can handle those powers? That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Balmung's assistant protested.  
  
"No. If she can pull it off, she'll be fine," he said, looking towards the one sided battle.  
  
"It won't leave me alone!" she yelled. "Why won't it follow you?"  
  
"I don't know! Try using one of your abilities!" I yelled back.  
  
"If it'll sit still long enough," she said. She put both of her hands forward and thrust her wings out menacingly. Her body glowed gold and she pulled back one hand, now holding a bowstring, to shoot a long golden arrow. She let it go and it struck the monster in the heart. The monster's data field went haywire and it dissolved into thin air.  
  
"I did it," she said, amazed at what she had done.  
  
"You did!" I said, running across the field towards her, embracing and twirling her around. Then I saw him out of the corner of my eye. Balmung.  
  
"You were splendid out there," he said, taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, buddy. I think we knew that," I said stubbornly. I did not like this guy at all.  
  
"You were the right one," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and gated out swiftly.  
  
"Wow. He's pretty amazing, huh?" She saw the hurt look on my face and laughed. "Oh come on! I like you better! Oops! It's almost eight! I'll see you there!" And she logged off.  
  
And so did I. As I got up I looked into the mirror again, and decided to change out of the shirt I was wearing. I put on a new one and realized that I wasn't really that bad looking. My hair wasn't long and flowing like the online me, but it was better than most. And I wasn't really that fat. Just, needed some work. I knew that huge muscles were out of my range but hey. I walked out the door and out onto the street, going to meet her at the restaurant.  
  
I sat at a table inside. I was early, about five minutes early. Then I saw a girl that I was almost certain was her. Blonde hair, nice body, and a cute little miniskirt. It had to be her. She looked at me and jumped up and down and ran towards me as I buried my head in my arms.  
  
"So, you're Rex? I'm Fall, or Faye out here!" she said. I couldn't see her face; I didn't want her to see mine. "Come on, I'm not that bad! Let me see your face!" she urged. I reluctantly looked upwards, not even pushing the stray hair out of my face, when she squealed with delight.  
  
"What?" I asked out of sheer confusion.  
  
"You are so adorable! Wow! I expected you to be some big tough strong guy with no decency! But, wow, I was wrong!" She started to laugh when her cell phone went off. "I'll be back in a sec, I gotta take this call, my brother!"  
  
I looked around and noticed a few people I knew. They were the ones who'd make fun of me and tease me in school. I tried to shrink but it wasn't working well. They were watching me carefully, keeping my every move in mind. She came walking back and sat back down.  
  
"Sorry. My brother doesn't know how to use the oven!" She looked over to see where I was looking. "Friends of yours?" she asked, looking back at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, breaking my concentration on them.  
  
"Never mind, let's order!" she said.  
  
When the waiter came, I was surprised by how much she ordered. I could eat that much, but a little girl like that? This was something I wanted to see.  
  
We were in the middle of a conversation, about what I can't remember, when the guys came over.  
  
"Hey, girly, hows about you come along with us and leave this nothing. I know you'll have a lot more fun," he said, licking his lips.  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I'd rather stay with Rex. He's not a perverted idiot like you," she said calmly.  
  
"I told you to come with us, and you're coming," he said, anger boiling inside of him. I knew he wasn't used to being rejected, but to be told off was something that had never happened.  
  
"I know how you people think. I'm not going to go with you. I'd rather stay right here with my boyfriend," she said indignantly.  
  
"What? Rex, did you pay her for this?" he said, shooting his glare at me. I sat still, trying to stay out of this. He looked back at Faye and said, "Lemme guess, you wanna do it with this gaywad, too?"  
  
"Is it your business? And he's not a gaywad if he's here with a girl! And a gaywad is better than a greasy asshole like you!" The look on his face was priceless, and I have no doubt mine was as well. "Now leave. I'm starting to get sick. Looking at you too long probably causes cancer or some incurable disease," she said, acting her zany self again, waving her fingers around and oo-ing and ah-ing.  
  
She stopped as he grabbed her around the neck and lifted her up.  
  
"I don't take no mouth from a woman!" He punched her in the mouth as hard as he could. After that there was blood. But she didn't seem to mind. She kicked him as hard as she could in the place it would hurt the most. He dropped her and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.  
  
"And I don't take attitude from bastards like you," she said, wiping the blood from her lip. "Go before I kick you again!"  
  
It was funny to see my worst enemies running out the door with their tails between their legs like scared little puppies.  
  
"Yum! Food!" she said, and started right in.  
  
It was a real sight to see. She really could eat. Everything was going, and it didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon.  
  
"You remember when I said it's none of your business earlier?" she managed to get out through a mouthful of noodles.  
  
I nodded as I took a small bite out of a piece of bread.  
  
"Well," she swallowed and picked up the whole loaf and pointed to me with it, "it is your business." She ripped off a piece and soaked up some broth with it. "And, I really would, but I have to get to know you better. Maybe it will happen someday." She took a bite and started to laugh, spraying me with pieces of bread. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said as I wiped it off.  
  
"Faye, I want the truth. Do you really like me? I'm not exactly what girls want," I said quietly.  
  
"Stop doubting yourself! You are a wonderful guy! And you really know how to kiss! Whoo hoo!" Her bright eyes glittered in the dim light of the room.  
  
"That was my first kiss, and it wasn't even real," I mumbled. "Why did you kiss me? How were you so sure I was the right one?"  
  
"I guess I just could feel it. But you say it wasn't real, like I didn't feel that way, but you're wrong," she said, pushing the empty plate out of her way. "And if you want a real life one we'll go back to your place,"  
  
"My place?" I could just see my mother's face, seeing me bringing a girl like this into the house. I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"Yeah. My older brother is really over protective of me. He won't let me do anything or hang out with any guys. He just doesn't trust them. Isn't that silly?" she asked.  
  
"That's just stupid. How about the park instead?" I suggested.  
  
"I'd like that, I really would," she whispered as we got up and left, not even noticing we skipped the bill.  
  
To put a long story short, we picked up where we left off in the park. I staggered into my room at one in the morning and lay on my bed, not able to sleep. My first kiss. I was to meet her at ten in the morning in the world to level up, and she told me to get some rest. But that didn't happen.  
  
I decided to log on early. It was 1:30, but I didn't care. As I was just logging in, though, I fell asleep at the controls. 


	4. 4

"Hullo? Yo sleepy head!" I looked up at a blurry image. "Hi! Ready?" Fall asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Sure," I yawned. I got up and looked around. I was in the world, just waking up from falling asleep at the computer after the best night of my life.  
  
"We're meeting Mr. Balmung at this odd area," she said with a puzzled look on her face, as though she was reading something she didn't quite understand. "Why would we go here?"  
  
"What's it called?" I asked.  
  
"Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. From what I've heard it's not the best place to go. Strange and scary things happen there. It's as though CC didn't get all the bugs out of it or something," she said.  
  
"How did you find all of this stuff out?"  
  
"Massage Boards!" she said, thrusting a fist in the air heroically.  
  
"Message Boards," I replied, putting my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Message, massage, who cares! Let's go!" she said, pulling me towards the gate. "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!" she yelled.  
  
We were pulled off out feet and quickly found ourselves in a strange place. The music was non-existent. The graphics were beautiful though. No portals that held monsters, no symbols, only a huge cathedral. There was a small path that led out from it, ending where we were. But it was surrounded by a huge lake, almost an ocean, glistening and sparkling in the three small suns that were overhead.  
  
"Let's go in," she said, pulling on my sleeve. We walked slowly and started to hear music being played. It was chilling but friendly, like something was waiting within for us. Like a young girl singing, so eerie but I felt I could trust it.  
  
As we opened the door it creaked, and a little dust flew out at us. It opened all the way and showed a glorious room with many pews, chandeliers, and a statue of a girl bound in chains.  
  
"Poor, poor girl," Fall said, walking up to the statue. "She looks so young and so lonely. I wonder who she is."  
  
"I just want to know where that sleazy Balmung is," I sneered, crossing my arms.  
  
"Her name is Aura," a woman's voice echoed throughout the chapel.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Fall answered, looking around.  
  
"My name is Morganna, and that is my daughter, Aura," the voice said.  
  
"Where are you, Morganna? I can't see you," she replied.  
  
"I can't be seen, but I am everywhere in The World," Morganna said.  
  
"Wow. That's pretty cool. Mr. Balmung was supposed to meet us here. Do you know where he is?" she asked.  
  
"He's not here, Fall. But you can stay with me. I have a place to show you," she urged.  
  
"Well, I'd love to go, but I can't really trust something I can't see. And if Mr. Balmung isn't here, then I have other things I have to do. But thank you for the offer! Bye!" she said, and we headed for the door.  
  
As we were about to leave, the doors shut and wouldn't budge when we tried to open them.  
  
"We'd like to leave, please!" Fall said, a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"I can't let such a precious treasure just slip through my fingers. You've been given a tremendous power, and I don't think it needs to be wasted on idle game play," Morganna replied, her voice no longer calm but malicious.  
  
"Maybe we can gate out," I whispered. She nodded and we both tried. The golden circles surrounded us, and we just found ourselves in the same place.  
  
"You fools. I have more power than you've ever imagined. You will not escape," she yelled, her voice straining.  
  
"I really want to leave!" Fall yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. I held her close, and she clung to me, not about to let go.  
  
"I'm in this with you. No matter what happens, I will go through it too!" I whispered.  
  
"Rex," she whispered, putting her head into my chest and crying.  
  
"Poor, pathetic, little child. You've got nowhere to run, and nobody to save you," Morganna rasped.  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled.  
  
"You really think you can protect her?" she asked.  
  
Yvonne's words raced through my head. 'You have to protect her.' This was my moment. But how can you fight something you can't see?  
  
A scream pierced the horrific silence. Fall was being pulled into the air by golden ropes that were constricting her, sucking the energy from her as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Fall!" I yelled. She dropped from the ropes into my arms. I fell to the ground as I heard Morganna scream in sheer pain, and a woman in all white was standing in front of me.  
  
"Helba. You have not won. I will get her powers, and I will awaken the Black Aura!" Morganna yelled and her presence left, leaving only the woman in white.  
  
"Are you-" I started.  
  
"Yes. I am Helba. And don't worry. As long as you do not come in this area again, Morganna cannot harm you. She cannot operate anywhere else until she finds out how, and that should take a good long time," she said, lowering her staff.  
  
"Thank you for helping us," I said. I looked down at Fall. She looked like a fallen angel. Her face was losing its color, her clothes were tattered and old, and her wings were missing feathers. "Can you help her?" I asked, but she was gone.  
  
I gated out as soon as I could. I walked through the Mac Anu server carrying my fallen angel as people stared. I bet they were just jealous seeing me carrying a beautiful girl along the streets down to the docks. I laid her down in the middle of the boat and untied it, and we went down the stream. The sun started to bring color and life back to her. Her clothes started to mend themselves, her wings became bright and vibrant like I remembered them best, and her halo shone above all. Her eyes opened and glittered as they set upon me.  
  
"We're safe," I said, leaning over her. She smiled and tears leaked from her eyes. She sat up and laid my head upon her breast.  
  
"You are what kept me going," she said, stroking my hair.  
  
"I didn't save you. It was Helba, that woman in white," I told her.  
  
"Shh. But you were there to catch me when I fell," she said, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me in tighter.  
  
"We can't go in there anymore, she'll get us," I said, closing my eyes, letting my head fall back further into her breasts. But that little ribbon constricted just how far back it could go.  
  
"I'd never go back, even if they'd pay me," she said.  
  
I was in pure bliss as we floated along. The girl of my dreams, a perfect world, and two jiggly friends to both sides of my head. I felt her hand reach behind my head and my head went right between both of them. She dangled the ribbon in front of my face and I blushed so much that I bet she could've felt it. She let her hair down and it covered her breasts so nobody else could see them, but I knew they were there. We were about to pass under Mac Anu's main bridge. She didn't mind the people looking at this site. It was actually pretty funny to see the reactions. Most girls were in shock, the guys were in awe. After we passed out of their site, we both started to laugh.  
  
"Did you hear what that guy said to his girlfriend?" she choked out.  
  
"Yeah!'Why won't you let me do that?' That was priceless!" I chuckled. I felt her breasts jiggle and move as she laughed. I was in ecstasy.  
  
"I can feel you blushing," she said, looking down on me. I, once again, blushed. "You're so predictable!"  
  
"I've just never had a girl even let me near her chest. I'm just not that used to it," I explained.  
  
"Oh. You poor neglected child! Well, since you're so deprived, I guess I don't mind you seeing my real ones sometime," she said. But the cute look on her face turned to one of embarrassment and concern.  
  
"Fall?"  
  
"I'm not showing anything, Ginji! And so what if I was, it's not like you can do too much about it," she said, talking to apparently nothing.  
  
Her brother must've come in on her. It must've been embarrassing, and probably pretty scary.  
  
"You wanna see them? Well, take a good look, pervert!" she yelled. "Finally, he's gone," Her hands looked like they were buttoning a shirt back up. "He won't leave me alone! He asked what I was showing, and then he said he didn't like me showing them to strangers. So I showed them to him."  
  
"Well, that must've scared him off," I said.  
  
"He's my brother by adoption, so it doesn't stop him from being perverted around me," she said. "Can I stay over at your place tonight? I need to talk about some things. I really don't need a lecture by my brother, either."  
  
"How can I say no to such a pretty face?" I said. "My house in on Sake. First on the corner, can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you so much," she said. "Do you want to go level up?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely!" I replied. She tied her top with the little white ribbon and stood up, jumping onto the street and running towards the gate. I followed in her path.  
  
--- [Message boards] --- Author: B-19 Topic: That Girl Message: Did any of you catch a glance of the girl with the wings? She's so hot! But I couldn't find wings in character design, how did she get them? Why was she being carried? I'm so confused! Is it maybe an event?  
  
Author: Seriph Message: It wasn't an event, B-19. And that is a real girl. I wish she'd let me lay between her boobs, though. She's so pretty. Like an angel.  
  
Author: Jade Message: Hey, Seriph! If you'd ask I'd let you lay there! But you don't ask! What, am I not good enough? It seems like all the guys are in an uproar over her though. sigh I guess it's to be expected. But something was up with her when she was being carried. Morganna, Black, and Aura were on her wings and forehead. It was really strange. Who are Morganna and Aura?  
  
Author: Morganna Message: I am Morganna. I'd like for one of you to help me keep a close eye on that 'winged girl' named Fall. I will take whoever will come. Go to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.  
  
Author: Maha Message: Don't anybody go! I want to play this event! Tee-hee! It would be fun for a newbie like me to get a chance to play this!  
  
Author: Seriph Message: Go ahead, we're not stopping you, Maha!  
  
Author: Helba Message: DON'T GO WITH MORGANNA! IT'S A TRAP! I CANNOT PROTECT YOU THERE, DO NOT GO!  
  
Author: Maha Message: Intense event. So cool! See you all later!  
  
--- [Out] ---  
  
"Hello?" a small girl said, peeking into the giant chapel. "I'm here to help."  
  
"Hello, Maha. You're services are needed, and you are the perfect person for the job. Are you willing to sacrifice for it?" Morganna replied.  
  
"Yes, I am," Maha replied.  
  
"Very well. I hope you've weighed the values," Morganna said, and with an evil eruption of laughter the little girl was surrounded with silver ropes. No part of her could be seen, only her screams of pain could be heard from within. But nobody could help.  
  
"My soul should be left inside," a smooth voice said, as a body fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Maha, my pet, you will be my servant until you are needed no more," Morganna said proudly.  
  
The girl was no longer a girl, but a cat creature. She looked at herself, and tried to speak out in protest, but no words came out.  
  
"I'd like you to find Fall. She's logged out now, but when she returns, I'd like you to lead her to a specific area. I'll take you there now, and you can meet Aura," Morganna said.  
  
And so it was, the birth of Maha, the slave of Morganna. 


	5. 5

It was nerve wracking, waiting for her to show up. I looked back and forth between my room's door and my computer. My computer was humming quietly, it just got a new version of Altimit installed. I looked at it again and sighed. Dumb old thing, it just never worked just right. I sat down on the chair and stared at the screen for a few moments. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
I rushed downstairs to get it before my mom did.  
  
"Come on in," I whispered, keeping a look out for my mother.  
  
"Who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"Nobody. Just a prank," I yelled back. "Hurry."  
  
We went into my room and locked the door. She sat on my bed and sighed.  
  
"My mom sleeps downstairs, so we don't have to be too quiet," I told her.  
  
"Can I turn on the lights? It's so dim in here!" she said, motioning towards the light switch.  
  
"Go ahead," I said, and sat back down at my computer.  
  
"Nice computer!" she said in awe. "And you have the latest Altimit! That's awesome! I can't afford it," she sighed. "Ooh! You got mail!"  
  
And I did. My e-mail button was flashing, so I clicked it. It was from somebody whose picture was pretty screwed up. I could barely make out the name. Aura.  
  
"Why would she send something?" I thought out loud.  
  
"Isn't she Morganna's daughter?" Faye asked.  
  
"I think she is, and she said something about waking her," I replied.  
  
"Open it!" Faye urged, grabbing my arm. I clicked on it and a message in mangled text appeared. "Well, it's hard to type if you're asleep. Whaduzit say?"  
  
"It says: I can help you. Do not let this fall into the wrong hands. Delete this once you are done reading it. Morganna has a new slave, Maha, who is out to find you. Follow Maha tomorrow and come here. I have something to give you, that only you can have until you let it go. I will keep Morganna at bay and then you must leave once you receive what I have to give. This is your only chance to defeat the evil of Morganna. I must leave for now," I read. "Aura."  
  
"Whoa. This game has some funky events," she said in awe.  
  
"I don't think it was an event today. I have a feeling it was real," I said, eyeing the note carefully. I clicked delete and put my computer on sleep mode. I was sick of it for now.  
  
"I told my brother I was staying at a friend's tonight," she said, patting a place on the bed for me to sit.  
  
"Well, there isn't much space here. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," I said.  
  
"No! Don't be silly. If you don't mind, we could share. I don't," she said, looking away from me.  
  
"Heh," I tried not to blush, but it just won't stop.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" she asked, edging closer to me.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" I asked. I suddenly knew. I was now lying on the bed, laughing from being tickled so much. "Please! Stop!" I got out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist!" she said, lying down next to me.  
  
"Erm. I," I couldn't think of what to say. I was never very good with words.  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not too good with words," I admitted.  
  
"Aww. That's ok. Phew. Hot in here," she looked around. "And you don't have a window," she said in such a monotone voice that I couldn't believe it was her.  
  
"Well, I don't want to open the door in case my mom came in-"  
  
"And we were having sex?" she interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, bewildered.  
  
"You heard me right," she said. That look was on her face again. I wasn't afraid this time, I was clueless.  
  
"I know I heard you right. I don't know if you're serious," I said.  
  
"I never joke about stuff like that," she said, putting her hand on my chest, scooting closer to me until our bodies touched. Then she poked me in the stomach. "You're a chubby one," she giggled.  
  
"Maybe," I said, poking her.  
  
She poked me again, a few times. "Pudgy, pudgy, pudgy!" she smiled.  
  
"Stop it!" I said, even though I really didn't mean it. Her moods really swing a lot. I felt more pokes in my stomach.  
  
"Sit up," she told me.  
  
"Really? You don't look it," I said, not believing what she was saying. She lifted her shirt up a bit, revealing her midriff. It was kind of true, more a lie than anything. But I poked her in the stomach anyways. She giggled and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I like guys who are a bit chubbier. They're cuter than the Mr. Muscles. Those types only care about their body, and their so out of it. I like you best!" she said.  
  
"What you said earlier, when you interrupted me-"  
  
"About having sex?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, about that," I said. "Why me?"  
  
"Because, I like you, a lot," she said. Then she took on some weird motherly voice and said, "Well, dear, when two people love each other a whole lot, they have sex."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could she. "I'm serious though," she said. "You do love me a 'whole lot' right?"  
  
"A whole lot doesn't even begin to explain it," I said. And right after I said that, she started to unbutton her shirt. I couldn't help but stare, it was so amazing to have this happen. I never expected anything like this. After only two days of knowing this girl she's convinced I'm the right one and wants to do it with me.  
  
"I told you I'd show you the real ones," she mouthed, throwing her bra off the bed. Then her pants, then her underwear. I was in utter awe, shock, and wonder. "Your turn," she said. Her hair was now covering her breasts, and the rest of her was under the covers.  
  
I slowly took off my shirt, and after a series of pokes and pinches I took off my pants and boxers. I stayed under the covers, trying to hide myself.  
  
"Don't be shy. I won't hurt you," she said.  
  
The night before being the best night of my life was now replaced. That night was definitely better.  
  
The next morning I awoke in an odd daze. I was happier than any other person on the planet. I grabbed some clothes and put them on. I decided to go on the computer. I lifted the bra off of the monitor and threw it onto the bed.  
  
"Good morning," she said, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked to see what I was doing. "Ooh! I brought my laptop! Let me get the stuff set up, we'll go play!" she said.  
  
Nothing seemed to really faze her. Only if she's in real peril, and even a few minutes after that she doesn't seem to mind it. After what happened last night I didn't think she'd be like this, but she was and I was happy about it.  
  
We both logged in and went to an area we've never been to before. Carmina Gadelica, the city of lights. She was twirling around in the color changing lights when she stopped face to face with a cat player. It was mouthing something, and she seemed to understand it.  
  
"Ok. I'll go with you. So you say your name is Maha? That's cool! I'm Fall. Can he come, too?" she said all in one breath.  
  
The thing nodded and we were pulled into some odd portal and taken to a bright clearing with a bed and a girl hovering above it.  
  
"Dude, what the hell is this place?" she asked, looking around. There was bright foliage everywhere, and a light breeze blew through.  
  
"I am blocking Morganna and Maha. Take this book, Rex, and gate out quickly," a small voice came from the girl.  
  
A book was floating in front of me. I grabbed it and it went right into me. I noticed an odd bracelet around my wrist, but before I had too much time to look at it, Fall had grabbed me and we gated out.  
  
Helba was standing in front of us as we fell in front of her.  
  
"You will be able to enter that area freely now," she said.  
  
"Well that's just great. But I'd really rather not go back there," I told her, getting up and rubbing my wrist.  
  
"What is that?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Aura gave me this strange book, and it turned into this dumb bracelet," I explained, trying to find a way to get it off.  
  
"This and your wings are the most powerful items in the game," she whispered.  
  
"Then why don't you take them?" Fall begged. "I really don't like being hunted."  
  
"I can't. It'll corrupt me. You must use them against Morganna, somehow. I don't know how yet, but they will either be a burden or a gift, depending on how you use them. Be careful, and don't let them fall into the wrong hands. I must go," she said, holding her forehead as though it hurt.  
  
"She's the weirdest person I've ever met," I said, looking down at the bracelet. It started to glow and drag my hand, pointing at Fall's heart.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know! This thing is controlling my arm!" It started to unfold some weird arm type extensions. "Stop! I don't want to hurt her!" I yelled. Now there were people gathering around us as we went flying in the air. She was now being held up by a red wand, struggling to get free.  
  
"Rex! Help me!" she screamed.  
  
"I can't! It's controlling me!" I panted. I looked around and saw probably all the people who were logged in looking at us, trying to find out what was going on. Why wouldn't they just go away? Why was this thing controlling me? Why did I even play this game?  
  
We were going higher and higher. Then stopped. The wand was in front of me, my arm still extended. Suddenly the crowd gasped and started to back up. I looked down and saw that my image was surrounded by a transparent image of a monster with spots and horns. I was now scared. I tried desperately to log out, but it wouldn't let me. I couldn't get out. A few people in the group below tried as well, but it was all a futile attempt for them as well.  
  
"REX!" she screamed.  
  
"FAYE!" I screamed back. I looked back on the crowd, and saw Balmung there, a worried look on his face. I saw him say 'This isn't happening,' Sorry, Balmung, it was. And if you're going to just stand there gawking at this, then I really don't think you should be a system administrator or whatever the hell you are.  
  
A voice sounded through the city. "All System Shutdown. Emergency. All non- saved information will be lost. Remove your goggles. All System Shutdown. Repeat, All System Shutdown."  
  
Now I knew this wasn't an event. It was something real, something that could threaten our lives. I tried to get my goggles off, but it wouldn't let me, I was frozen in place.  
  
"Faye, can you take off the goggles?" I yelled to her.  
  
"No! I can't move!" she yelled back, tears streaming from her face.  
  
I felt my arm moving back and thrusting forward, and heard a cracking sound. Then it shut down, and I was free. I threw the goggles off and stood up. Faye was staring at me wide-eyed, tears streaming from her face.  
  
"That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me ever!" she said, clinging to me and crying.  
  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'm here." 


	6. 6

She packed up her things and thanked me, and snuck out the door. I went back up into my room and looked at my computer. My e-mail button was flashing insanely. I clicked it and I saw more e-mails there than I've ever gotten in my life. One was from CC Corp. I decided to read it.  
  
It said: Due to today's incident, we had to perform an All System Shutdown. We will be paying every one of you who were there a sum of money to keep this from the media. Thank you for your cooperation. You'll be receiving your check in the mail in 3-5 business days.  
  
Well that was just great. The two biggest victims are getting paid to keep quiet. This was really turning out to be a horrible day. The rest of them were from curious crowd members. I just deleted those, but one was from Balmung.  
  
I decided to read that one. It was a video of him. He looked at me and said, "You cannot stay away from The World just because of today's incident. Hackers will hack your dormant account, and then it would be even worse. You need to get to the Net Slums. There is something that could help you out there. I must go; I need to get the system running again." The transmission ended and I sat there looking at the blank screen, wondering what I should do. Another CC e-mail popped up and I read it. It told me I could log back into The World.  
  
"After that I really don't want to, but I guess I should," I thought out loud.  
  
I clicked to log in and found The World the same as it had always been. It was unusual though; there were only shady looking characters in the city now. I was a bit scared, looking here and there trying to stay away from them.  
  
"Hey, Rei! Look! It's the monster guy!" a girl yelled, pointing to me. She and a group of girls ran up towards me and surrounded me. "You're a hot topic on the message board, you know,"  
  
"Yeah. I expected I would be," I said, trying to find and escape. They were all pretty short, I could easily push them away, but I didn't want to really become the 'monster guy'.  
  
"Are you one of the system people?" another girl asked me.  
  
"Was that an event?" a girl with glasses questioned.  
  
"And that Angel Girl, too! Who is she?" the smallest girl piped.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend, and he's not answering any of your dumb questions," Fall said from behind me. She towered over these small girls and spread her wings. "Now get away from him," she said, glaring at them evilly. They went running in all directions.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"Did you check out the message boards? We're the only topic on there!" she said in anxiety.  
  
"That's not a good thing," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"They all have their own views on what happened, too," she said. "Some think that it was an event, and others aren't sure, some are trying to hunt us, thinking there's a bounty on our heads!"  
  
"What? That's a bit extreme," I said.  
  
"A bit? I don't want to be hunted, buddy," she said. "Did Balmung send you a video?"  
  
"Yes. He wants us to go to some Net Slum, wherever that is," I said.  
  
"I'm going to check out the message boards, you just go to my hide out," she said.  
  
"Sure. Where is it?" I asked.  
  
"In the big building with the blue lights in the window. I have to go," she said.  
  
"Ok," I said, and she logged out. I didn't get to find out what happened or what she dug up until later. I sat in her little hide out wondering what to do.  
  
. 


	7. 7

--- [message boards] ---  
  
Topic: Today's Event  
  
Author: T.J. Message: What the heck was that all about today? I think it was probably some publicity thing.  
  
Author: Seriph Message: If it was publicity then why is CC paying us to keep our mouths shut?  
  
Author: KiWi bUrD Message: I think those two people would know. But are they getting paid to shut up too? I wouldn't no matter how much money they'd give me.  
  
Author: Kandi Message: You lie, Kiwi. You'd be quiet for a penny. I heard that their accounts were frozen; they aren't allowed to play anymore.  
  
Author: Rei Message: Well, Kandi, what you heard is a lie. I just saw both of them. The girl is a real wackjob, though.  
  
Author: Seriph Message: being on a red wand in front of everybody about to get killed would go to your head, too.  
  
Author: Fall Message: So I'm a wackjob, am I? No, what you saw was NOT an event, though. I can tell you that much.  
  
Author: Rei Message: Who do you think you are? You're not that girl, I can tell. Stop pretending, everybody is. I  
  
Author: Balmung Message: I'd give up on your search for answers, all of you. You don't even know what happened before today's incident, or what they have gone through. I've read other posts, people asking about her wings, and they are from a contest she won.  
  
Author: Fall Message: Hey, Mr. Balmung, you didn't meet us like you said you would at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. What happened? All we got was some psycho invisible lady who tried to kill me. I'm very confused and I want answers!  
  
Author: Swan Message: Hey, my friend Maha went to that area, and she never came back. What happened to her? I'd really like to see her again. She won't pick up the phone, and her parent's are on vacation. It's been a while and I'm a bit worried.  
  
Author: Balmung Message: Go to her house. You will not be happy with what has happened to your friend. I am truly sorry. But Fall, may I have entrance to your hide out?  
  
Author: Fall Message: Yes, you may. Meet me there in an hour. I really would like to know what's going on here.  
  
Author: Seriph Message: Hey! That dumb Balmung, thinking he's all high and mighty. Why won't he give us answers? That's just plain B.S!  
  
Author: Fall Message: Mr. Balmung is a nice person. He's giving me answers because I am the Angel Girl. You all should follow his advice and stop questing for answers. This topic will be deleted soon, anyways. I don't want anyone to know about it.  
  
Author: Rei Message: I could say that I was the angel girl, and everybody could believe it too! Stop saying you are! It's not cool!  
  
Author: Seriph Message: No. Rei, you're wrong. It is her. did you even see what happened today?  
  
Author: Rei Message: Well, no. I was trying to level up and I couldn't gate out and it shut down. I heard about it from my friends who saw it. Why does it matter?  
  
Author: Seriph Message: Because the guy was calling out Fall. Fall is the Angel Girl's name. Is that right?  
  
Author: Fall Message: Yep! heh. I'm glad some people are good at puzzles here! But seriously, you need to delete this topic as soon as possible. If a brand new player who just logged on today sees something like this, everything is screwed. I don't need people a year or two from now looking back on this and trying to hunt me down.  
  
Author: raGe-9 Message: Hey Fall. Thanks for tellin me your name. Now finding you will be so much easier. --- [topic deleted] ---  
  
"I got some answers," Fall said, bursting in the door. "Balmung is coming to explain some things to us, but we about an hour to chill."  
  
"Well, let's chill then," I said, lying on one of the mats on the ground.  
  
"I want to go to one of the shops!" she said, bending down next to me. "I want some new clothes. Maybe a swimsuit or something."  
  
And with that little note I was thrust out of the door and out to the gate, traveling to Mac Anu once again. We passed by many shops, and she had to stop and look at every single one, and try on every single thing. But it was fun to watch her come out every two seconds with something different.  
  
"Hey, Rex! How's this for a swimsuit?" she asked, holding up a bikini. Guys passing by walked over to her and started to talk.  
  
"That suit looks a little too small for you, don't you think?" one asked.  
  
"Maybe!" she laughed, "But I want to try it on anyways! Rex, what do you think?"  
  
"Go ahead," I said, not really caring what she bought. I just wanted to get out of here. I was being stared at again.  
  
"Hey! How's this?" she asked, laughing harder than I've ever seen her laugh. I was trying my hardest to hold in my laughter as well, but it was just too hard and I gave in. That little bikini was what, maybe an A? While here's a girl who wears a C. "I think I'm going to get this one!" she said.  
  
"Go ahead!" I laughed. I looked to see what time it was. As she just got done paying for it I grabbed her and started dragging her to the chaos gate. "We're late!" I barked as we entered Carmina Gadelica. We ran to the hide out and rushed inside.  
  
"Sorry we're late," she said, gasping for breath. "I was shopping."  
  
"That's fine. I really don't mind. Now, what do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"That should be an easy one, bud. Why is happening? And why me?" she said temperamentally. I sat on a soft pillow and stayed quiet, trying not to get into this too much.  
  
"That's hard to explain, and it will take a while. But I can explain some things from what I know, but others will have to be solved when we know more. I may be a system administrator, but I am not the one who created this game, or who wrote the Epitaph, or-"  
  
"The Epitaph?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and plopping down onto a couch and laid down.  
  
"It's what this game is based off of in a way. It talks about a daughter and a mother, the child and wife, and the waves. The waves are these horrible monsters that don't seem to die. Skeith is the first of them, and he has the power of data drain," he explained. "But the mother and daughter. This Morganna people speak of is probably her. The person who invented this game, though, he's in here as well. He is considered as the daughter's father. Who this daughter is, I haven't a clue,"  
  
"I know who she is," I spoke up. "Her name is Aura. She gave me this bracelet, but I have a feeling that it wasn't really her that gave it to me."  
  
"Morganna. It must've been her," Fall said.  
  
A glowing chaos gate appeared in the small room, and Helba came out.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding on this little party, but I have some input for you. Balmung, if I may?" she said. He nodded and she continued. "Rex, don't be upset, but I hacked your e-mail account to find something out. That e- mail did not come from Aura, but Morganna posing as her. I failed to tell you about that earlier, I didn't want to worry you. I didn't know that the bracelet would possess you like that. But now I know that that in fact is Skeith's bracelet, not the Hero's from Aura. You are now cursed with the power of Skeith, and it is irreversible after the first data drain."  
  
"But I didn't even Data Drain her!" I protested, hopping up to my feet.  
  
"But you did. You saw that white jet of light, did you not? That was data drain, and you did perform it. There is no cure for you," she said. "But if you leave your account dormant, I don't know what would come out of it. I do know that it wouldn't be wise. It would speed up the bracelet's evil take over. Skeith is pure evil, and I know one way to keep the curse back for a while. You must show love, striking back at the curse."  
  
"I hate this game," I mumbled.  
  
"And you, Fall. You need a protector, and Rex is the only one who can protect you, unless you'd rather have Balmung," she said.  
  
"I'll stay, just for Fall,"  
  
"Good. Now Fall, Morganna wants that power to corrupt Aura. You cannot let her have it! If you do, everything in this world will perish. People playing will all die on the outside, like what happened to Maha. I need you to go to Net Slum, as soon as you can," she said. "I must be going."  
  
After she left, Fall was staring at me with huge eyes.  
  
"Well, I was almost no use here. But Fall," Balmung said, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I will protect you if needed." She looked over to him and smiled weakly and nodded. He left and she sighed, slumping onto a little cushion. She looked up at me, a frightened look on her delicate face. It didn't suit her at all.  
  
I sat next to her, trying to think of something to comfort her.  
  
"I really wish that this was just an event, not some real life crisis that I have to go through. I'm too young, too upbeat, too carefree-"  
  
"Too beautiful," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. I reached out a finger and wiped one from her face. She smiled and I said, "That's when you look the very best, when you smile." I felt her lean against me and sigh.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here with me, going through all of this with me, no matter how horrible and scary it is. You're here, and that's all that matters," she whispered. "I want to go for a walk, and make some new friends."  
  
"Anything you want to do, I'll do it," I said. We left the little hide out, hand in hand. I looked down at my right hand, and the bracelet looked a little paler. The remedy was working. 


End file.
